Par une lune bleue
by Mariosse
Summary: La lune bleue est une lune spéciale pour les chasseurs dragons, ils doivent trouver leur compagne...Mais Fairy Tail étant Fairy Tail rien ne se passe comme prévue.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, cet histoire est un repost, pour les ami(e)s de mon ami Lucie qui se reconnaîtront, mais pour Lucie elle-même aussi pour qui j'avais écris cet histoires. Evidemment des choses ont changé d'autre non, la recette est là même, des dragons en rute si j'ose dire, en faites non, parce qu'elle est Rated T, ça reste tout de même pour les enfants. Que vous dires inconnu qui ne sont pas des amis de Lucie ? J'espère que ça vous plairas, c'est tout voilà, ni plus, ni moins.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Mariosse**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

"Il ne va rien se passé..."

Lucy Heartfilia était assise face au bar de la guilde Fairy Tail. Autour d'elle, une aura sombre témoignant de la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de tous les chasseurs de dragons. Elle faisait tourner le fond de jus d'orange dans son verre en ruminant contre les six responsables de son malheur. Elle se tourna vers eux pour les voir dans leur cage, les fusillant du regard.

Personne n'osait lui parler, tout le monde l'avait vu piquer une colère digne d'Erza Scarlett quand on lui avait appris que les membres de Fairy Tail avaient stricte interdiction de quitter la guilde le soir même. Ainsi, aucun d'eux ne pouvait se rendre à la fête des cerisiers sur la colline du même nom comme chaque habitant de Fiore.

Les soirs de lune bleue, les cerisiers s'illuminaient et des fleurs volaient offrant une danse d'une rare beauté et d'une rare grâce. Mais Lucy ne les verrait pas étant contraint de surveiller les chasseurs de dragons qui iraient courir après une femme potentielle.

La blonde se tourna vers ces camarades, chacun semblait prêt pour une guerre. Elle soupira, fixant Erza qui avait à son tour un air dur. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, chacun pouvait combattre à plein régime. Ainsi, la guerrière aux cheveux écarlate pourrait utiliser l'armure du dieu des destinées si la situation le réclamait. Après tout, on était jamais trop sûr avec Luxus.

Si tout se passait comme prévue, les dragons devaient passer leur nuit dans une cage d'enchantement préparer par Freed lui-même. D'autant plus, il avait placé des enchantements sur toute la ville au cas où ils parvenaient à s'échapper, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il parvienne à atteindre leur dites compagne.  
« Mais si la compagne est à la guilde ? Lui avait dit Mira avec un sourire sournois.  
-Aucune chance.  
-Tu crois sincèrement que Gajeel et Levy ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Avait ensuite demandé la démone.  
-De toute façon, Mavis est là non ? Elle saura éviter tous les problèmes. »

En effet, Mavis avait joyeusement accepté de les aider cette nuit, elle se trouvait au sommet de la guilde dans une pièce hautement sécurisé entouré de Lacrimas de surveillance et de Warren. Là encore, un plan de secours en prévision d'un quelconque dragon s'enfuyant.

Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, prêt pour une guerre qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Après tout, les enchantements de Freed étaient puissant, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, aucune chance que ces maudit dragons s'enfuient. Pourtant, ils étaient là, Mirajane sous sa Satan Soul Sitri, Erza en armure, Gray prêt à se moquer de Natsu et à le battre à plate couture.

Lucy ne s'attendait pas non plus au renfort de Sabertooth, en réalité, la guilde des tigres ne savaient pas comment gérer Rogue et Sting pour leur première lune bleue et avaient demandé de l'aide aux fées. Lucy devait avouer qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle restait si des gens du calibre de Minerva, Erza et Mirajane étaient là. Elle soupira longuement buvant la dernière goutte de son jus d'orange.

Kanna était en train de faire de même avec sa bière, surveillant de ces yeux lilas la tigresse aux cheveux pourpre. Minerva était au bar comme si de rien était, buvant un cocktail dans lequel trempait une olive. Malgré Tartaros, beaucoup ressentaient une pointe de crainte à son égard, elle était toujours en partie démone et avait toujours un côté puissant et dévastateur.

Lucy se leva telle une condamnée, elle s'approcha de deux de ces plus fidèles amies, Yukino et Levy. Les deux s'entendaient relativement bien et parlait avec beaucoup de véhémences des effets de la lune bleue sur les différents dragons. Un débat s'était lancé, est-ce que Luxus ayant une lacrima ressentirait vraiment les effets ? Est-ce que Rogue et Sting possédant en plus une lacrima serait encore plus affecté ? Levy tentait de répondre zieutant parfois Gajeel.  
« Je les trouve plutôt calmes... Fit alors remarquer Yukino alors que Lucy s'asseyait à ces côtés.  
-Il y a quelque chose qui se passe, avoua Lucy. Natsu n'est jamais calme.

Les dragons étaient, en effet, plutôt silencieux, Luxus était en tailleur sur le sol, ces écouteurs sur les oreilles lisant un livre prêté par Levy ; Natsu faisait apparaître des petites flammes pour se distraire ; Wendy dormait sur un tas de coussins et de couverture installé sur son petit confort alors que Charuru lui racontait une histoire. En réalité, l'aventure de prince et de princesse était plus écoutée par Happy, Lily, Lector, Frosh et Gajeel. Les quatre exceed et le dragon d'acier semblaient hypnotisé. Sting et Rogue, quant à eux, discutaient dans leur coin, enfin Rogue hochait la tête.  
« Il ne va rien se passer... Se lamenta de nouveau Lucy. Pourquoi je suis là ?  
-Je sais... Ajouta Lisanna en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. J'avais un rendez-vous en plus ce soir et le maître à dit que puisqu'on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il fallait qu'on soit tous unis.  
-Luxus n'a jamais eu de lune bleue ? Demanda Yukino. Il doit bien avoir vingt-cinq ans...  
-Vingt-trois. Corrigea Lisanna.  
-Il faut que les deux parties soient majeures. Expliqua savamment Levy. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête sous l'explication avant de se tourner vers les six chasseurs en cage. La petite Wendy était littéralement au pays des rêves attendrissant le cœur de tout le monde.  
« Elle n'est pas majeure. Souligna cependant Lisanna. »  
Cette fois-ci, c'est Mira qui leur répondit en voyant le petit groupe s'interrogeant, elle avait l'air d'une puissante guerrière dans sa satan soul mettant mal-à-l'aise Yukino qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise.  
« On ne sait pas quel âge à Wendy. Avoua la démone. Elle a passé sept ans sur Tenro... Du coup... On était obligé d'improviser.  
-Et on a vraiment besoin d'être autant ? Tenta de nouveau Lucy alors que Mirajane prit une mine exaspérée.  
-Oui Lucy ! On doit tous être là. La force d'un chasseur de dragon est décuplée et ils sont guidés par la force des sentiments. L'idée de me battre contre Luxus en temps normal ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais là, je doute que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter même seul. On a même dû appeler Jellal et Meredy, pour avoir du soutien en plus. »

Lucy soupira posant sa tête dans ces mains toujours aussi dépitée. Lisanna et Yukino lui frottaient l'épaule en signe de réconfort alors qu'on pouvait entendre de vagues excuses de Natsu. En effet, le dragon de feu savait combien sa coéquipière voulait se rendre au festival de la lune bleue.

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit soudainement, montrant deux figures encapuchonnées et une autre, plus vif, plus gaie, avec des cheveux argent. Meredy, Jellal et Lyon. Le dernier n'avait pas décollé Crime Sorcerer depuis qu'il avait rencontré Meredy lors du combat contre Face et Tartaros. Meredy était flatté par ces avances, mais craignait d'y répondre au vu de l'instinct surprotecteur de Jellal. Parfois, l'ancien membre du conseil se faisait violence pour ne pas l'expédier sur un autre continent.

L'accueil fut peu remarqué, par ceux qui ne se sentaient pas concerner par les trois puissants mages. Cependant, Meredy retrouva avec joie Juvia, exprimant le fait qu'elle était contrariée de ne pas avoir pu aller incognito au festival de la lune bleue comme elle l'avait prévue. Erza et Jellal se regardèrent maladroitement et rouge de pudeur, Mirajane les avait trouvés « Si mignon » qu'elle en était tombée au sol dans un bruit sourd sous le long râle plaintif de Lisanna. Le dernier, Lyon avait bien sûr voulu provoquer Grey en disant qu'il arrêterait plus de chasseurs de dragon que lui.  
« Juvia ! S'écria alors Lyon apercevant la belle mage aux cheveux bleus.  
-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Implora Grey en emmenant la mage loin de son rival. »

Personne ne vu trait tiré de jalousie d'un des chasseurs de dragons prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Les muscles tendus comme ceux d'un prédateur, il était probablement le premier à démontrer des signes de l'influence de la lune bleue.

Meredy solitaire, s'avança vers le groupe de fille composé de Lisanna, Yukino, Levy et Lucy ainsi qu'une Mirajane déjà hors de combat. Par curiosité, la mage aux cheveux roses assise à la droite de la constellationiste de Sabertooth demanda timidement à Levy en quoi consistait cette fameuse lune bleue qui l'avait forcé à louper des festivités qu'elle rêvait de voir.  
« D'après les recherches de Luxus et l'un des vieux livres que j'ai trouvé, les chasseurs de dragons se mettent à chaque lunes bleues à la recherche d'une compagne. Commença doucement Levy. La compagne est la seule personne qu'ils aimeront et la seule personne avec qui ils peuvent être.  
-Mais si c'est par amour, on ne devrait pas les enfermer. Si ? Interrogea Meredy.  
-Normalement non. Continua la petite mage des mots. Mais les chasseurs de dragons voient leurs magies décuplées et deviennent particulièrement violent et instable. »

Les filles se tournèrent vers les dragons, on voyait déjà les premiers signes de la lune bleue, Gajeel n'écoutait plus Carla, les yeux dans le vide ; Wendy s'agitait dans son sommeil ; Rogue fixait rageusement les parois de la cage ; Sting tournait en rond ; Natsu était calme ce qui était relativement étrange en soi et Luxus humait l'air en fixant chaque personne comme si elles étaient des proies potentielles.  
« Personnellement, vu la manière dont Luxus nous regarde, je suis heureuse qu'il soit en cage. Confia Lisanna accompagné de hochement de tête.  
-Mais pourquoi ils devienent violent ? Questionna Yukino. Il cherche l'amour, pas à conquérir du territoire.  
-Ils sont capables de tout pour l'être aimé. Raconta Levy. Y compris de guerre, dans mon livre, il était raconté qu'un chasseur de dragon de terre, il y a quatre cent ans auraient enlevé une femme à son mari et ces enfants pour la faire sienne... Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Levy devint rouge comme une écrevisse tentant de se faire la plus petite possible. Les filles se regardèrent interroger et ce fut Lucy qui posa la question qui brûlait leurs lèvres.  
« Il l'a violé ? »  
Levy hocha la tête tandis que les filles eurent l'air profondément choqué.

Tous des pervers ! Songea Lucy en se tournant de nouveau vers les six dragons. Seule Wendy semblait douce et sage alors qu'elle s'éveillait doucement. Lucy grimaça quand elle la vit debout, en position de combat humant l'air alertant Erza et Jellal. Si même Wendy faisait partie des CDP ( Chasseur de Dragons Pervers), la nuit promettait d'être longue. D'autant plus que l'espace d'un instant, Lucy imagina Wendy à la place de Jilkonis.  
« Qui sont les cibles potentielles ? Interrogea timidement Yukino.  
-N'importe qui. Avoua Levy penaude songeant à Gajeel qui frappait avec rage contre la cage alors que Freed vantait son travail auprès de Bixlow. Mais souvent quelqu'un avec qui ils ont une grande affinité en temps normal.  
-Comme toi et Gajeel. Illustra Lucy avec un petit sourire sournois jubilant de pouvoir taquiner les autres pour oublier son propre malheur.  
-Ou toi et Natsu. Renchérit Lisanna en riant au mine déconfite des deux filles.  
-C'EST MON MEILLEUR AMI ! Gronda Lucy »

Mirajane tout comme le reste de la guilde adorait sous-entendre une relation entre Natsu et Lucy, le seul problème, c'est qu'aucun des deux parties ne possédaient de sentiments amoureux pour l'autre, malheureusement tout le monde refusait de les écouter. Kanna adorait d'ailleurs ajouter des petits sous-entendus salaces dès que Natsu squattait chez Lucy, rien que pour la voir rougir de colère.  
« LIBEREZ MOI ! Retentit alors un râle presque animal. »

Les filles sursautèrent se tournant vers les dragons. Le cri du chasseur de dragon blanc les avaient tous réveillés, ou plutôt le cri avait éveillé une autre part d'eux. Natsu avait un regard rouge de feu et fou tentant de frapper rageusement la cage de son poing de feu du dragon sans succès. Tous avaient commencé à faire preuve de violence pour sortir. Tous sauf Luxus.  
« Pourquoi il regarde les runes ! S'inquiéta Lucy. Pourquoi il ne frappe pas comme les autres ? Et s'il trouve une erreur, on fait quoi ?  
-Aucune chance, avec Freed, on a vérifié trente fois... Tenta de paraître calme Levy inquiète. »

La petite mage surnommé crevette regardait Gajeel qui tentait des techniques secrètes de chasseur de dragon pour pouvoir sortir. Des bruits d'attaques et des bruits d'animaux fendaient l'air. Seule Wendy était calme, elle en était effrayante, elle fixait tout le monde comme si elle allait les dévorés sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt faisant frissonner Yukino.

Le regard de la petite chasseuse de dragon du ciel se posa sur Mirajane Strauss, cette dernière avait-elle aussi un sourire carnassier, montrant dans un mouvement imperceptible le plafond. Un sourire de démon apparue sur le petit ange céleste des fées.  
« HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE ! Raisonna la voix enfantine de Wendy. »

Une panique générale s'éleva chez les fées quand le plafond de la guilde explosa faisait déglutir en cœur Levy et Freed. Le plafond ! Il l'avait pourtant fait ! Un électrochoc parcouru la guilde qui comme un seul homme se mirent en position de combat prêt à réceptionner la petite Wendy.  
« LE SORT AU PLAFOND ! Hurla Evergreen. Tu as vraiment oublié !?  
-Un vrai homme n'oublie pas ! Renchérit Elfman. »

Natsu, Luxus et les autres garçons tentèrent de fissurer le plafond avec leurs attaques respectives, mais échouèrent. Seule Wendy avait pu s'échapper, probablement une faille dans le système. Le problème fut qu'elle libéra ces autres camarades évitant les premières attaques qui fusaient.

Wendy détruit en dernier la cage de Rogue avant de se glisser à l'intérieur retombant avec l'agilité d'un chat. Un sourire illuminait son visage comme jamais, ces yeux noisette pétillaient alors que Rogue plus timide avec ces lèvres formant un doux sourire discret, il la couvait du regard comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde.

Wendy se blottit contre le dragon de l'ombre pour achever sa sieste, tendis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux d'une rare douceur. Beaucoup auraient voulu être choqués et se poser des questions, mais les autres étaient libérés et dans une rage folle. Mirajane la meilleure mage de rang S de Fairy Tail était littéralement hors de combat, de retour dans une léthargie dû à l'effusion de sentiments doux et câlins de Rogue et Wendy.

Lucy les regardait se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en commun entre le chasseur de dragon taciturne et la boule de joie qu'était Wendy, quand elle entendit Erza et Yukino la hélé. Les filles étaient chacune à ces côtés, face à Luxus qui ressemblait à un monstre de puissance au regard noir et sadique.  
« Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Libra ! Hurla Yukino tandis qu'Erza avait revêtit son armure de la reine de la foudre.  
-Hurlement du dragon foudroyant ! Lança Luxus. »

Erza réceptionna le simple sort avec difficultés reculant fortement sous le choc alors que Libra et Yukino plongeaient sur le sol pour l'éviter. Étrangement, il n'avait pas visé Lucy. Cette dernière ne voulant pas y songer sentit son instinct de conservation se décupler. Voyant Erza et Yukino revenir à la charge, elle sortit deux de ces clés.  
« Venez à moi Léo et Virgo ! Hurla-t-elle avec foi. Star dress : Léo Form ! »

Lucy vit Léo être renvoyée directement dans le monde des esprits, son essence disparaissant dans une poussière dorée, Luxus grondant d'une manière presque animale. Il avait fixé l'esprit du lion comme s'il allait littéralement le tuer figeant Lucy. Virgo la protégea en faisant claquer son propre fleuve étoilé entre elle et Luxus, l'air menaçant.  
« Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'avoir ce qui m'appartient. Gronda le chasseur de dragon foudroyant aux trois femmes.  
-Maintenant Libra ! Ordonna Yukino alors qu'Erza allait attaquer Luxus avec sa lance. »

Le dragon se retrouva coincé au sol, Erza s'approchant à une vitesse affolante de lui de même que le bout du fleuve étoilé de Virgo et le Régulus Kick de Lucy. Malheureusement, Luxus se releva à peine touché renvoyant l'esprit de l'équilibre dans son monde, dans le choc du coup du dragon, Yukino se cogna contre table tombant inconsciente non loin de Mirajane.

Ces yeux gris croisèrent les yeux noisette de Lucy. La blonde eut peur d'y voir toute sa cruauté qu'avait éveiller la lune bleue. Elle n'y trouva rien, seulement quelques choses qui la toucha au plus profond de son cœur. Le moment fut rompu quand Erza envoyant sa lance vers Luxus le forçant à lâcher la constellationniste.  
« Fuyez princesse ! Hurla Virgo. Dame Erza et moi allons le retenir ! »

Lucy fit volte-face prête à courir, retirant son fleuve étoilé de sa ceinture, elle le lança à son esprit en lui disant d'en faire bonne usage. Erza lui cria de nouveau de fuir. La blonde regarda l'état de la guilde, quelques combats, mais le plus choquant restait Yukino inconsciente et la poussière dorée de la disparition de Léo. Luxus avait peut-être fait ça pour « Avoir ce qui lui appartenait », il en restait pas moins monstrueux pour l'obtenir. L'obtenir elle.

Lucy se mit alors à courir loin de se douter que d'autres mages de la guilde fuiraient à leur tour. En passant la lourde porte en bois de la guilde, elle put entendre qu'Erza revêtait son armure du dieux destiné utilisant le sort qui avait jadis mis Minerva hors de combat. Tout n'était que détonation quand Lucy quitta la guilde, se sentant à la fois soulagé et lâche de devoir fuir.

Juvia remarqua que Lucy avait fuit, son regard bleu s'était posé sur elle quand elle avait entendu le grincement rassurant de la porte de la guilde. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit du renfort plutôt qu'une fuite, mais en voyant Luxus qui hélait qu'elle devait revenir tout en maîtrisant Erza et Virgo de manière simple, elle comprit parfaitement son amie.

Juvia se trouvait derrière Grey et Lyon, les deux hommes l'empêchaient de se battre alors qu'ils affrontaient le plus imprévisible de tous les chasseurs de dragons, c'est-à-dire Natsu. Juvia et le mage de feu avaient été à égalité, le temps de leur combat, simplement parce que le pouvoir de l'un annulait celui de l'autre, Natsu faisait s'évaporer l'eau et la belle de la pluie éteignait ces flammes.

Grey, Lyon et Natsu s'étaient une autre histoire, le chasseur de démon avait activé son mode de combat le plus puissant, son corps se recouvrant de tâche noire. Luttant avec hargne contre son rival. Lyon a ces côtés, esquivait plus de coups qu'il en donnait, essoufflés, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
« Va-t-en Juvia ! Dirent les deux hommes en même temps. »

La bleue se décida à obtempérer, se dirigeant vers le combat double qui se présageait au plus prêt de la porte de la guilde. Elle sauta par-dessus les corps inanimée de Jet et Droy battu par Gajeel protégeant Meredy d'un bouclier d'eau contre une attaque du dragon d'acier. Sting grogna d'ailleurs après Gajeel, se dernier lui lança un regard noir quand il tenta d'attaquer Levy.  
« Levy, tu devrais fuir ! Fit alors Juvia à la petite mage des mots qui soutenaient ces camarades en lançant des sorts défensifs. C'est Levy que Gajeel veut !  
-Je n'abandonnerais pas mes Nakamas ! Solid Script : Bouclier ! Lança Levy en protégeant Jellal d'un hurlement du dragon lumineux.  
-On peut s'en occuper ! Expliqua Minerva en réussissant à enfermer Sting dans une de ces prisons qui pompait l'énergie du mage à l'intérieur. Sauvez-vous si c'est vous que veut un dragon. »

Levy suivit le conseil prenant les jambes à son cou alors que Gajeel gérait à la fois Meredy et Jellal. En effet Minerva ne pouvait pas contenir Sting et se battre en même temps, le maître de Sabertooth se débattait bien trop.  
« CREVETTE ! Appela Gajeel. T'as fait disparaître ma crevette Juvia, tu vas le regretter amie ou pas.  
-Gajeel avait qu'à se décider à l'inviter avant cette lune bleue ! Contra la mage aquatique en esquivant une de ces attaques.  
-Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle ! Hurla une autre voix plus sauvage que toutes les autres. »

Natsu apparus face à Juvia alors que Grey et Lyon était l'un sur l'autre à moitié assommée. Juvia tenta de lui lancer une nébuleuse d'eau sans effet. Elle trembla se retrouvant dos à dos face à Meredy qui tentait d'attaquer Sting sans succès. Le dragon blanc s'acharnait quant à lui sur Jellal qui devait admettre que la lune bleue amplifiait bel et bien la magie des chasseurs de dragons.

« C'est bon Juvia, on est là ! Apparue Lisanna entre Natsu et elle sous sa forme de chat. »

Luxus attrapa de son bras le fleuve étoilé de Virgo la faisant voltigé à travers la guilde. Heureusement, la soubrette parvint à se rattraper, atterrissant sur le sol sur ces deux pieds. Erza quand elle, se prit de plaint fouet le sort des serres du dragon foudroyant. La faisant reculés de plusieurs mètres. Ensuite, il attrapa la jambe de Lucy pour empêcher son si célèbre kick d'avoir de l'effet.

À ces côtés Evergreen, Bixlow et Elfman. Evergreen tenta de le figer, mais rien ne fit, Natsu avait été imperméable à son sort. La femme à la magie des fées hurla que seule un mort où quelqu'un ayant un œil artificiel pouvait passer outre sa magie. En outre, ce n'était pas le cas de Natsu. Elfman tenta d'attaquer avant de se faire royalement maîtriser et envoyé contre un mur. Et Bixlow ordonna une multitude d'attaques à ces bébés pour perturber Natsu, sans y parvenir.  
« Natsu ! Sois raisonnable. Tu ne veux pas blesser tes nakamas ! Ajouta Lisanna d'une voix suppliante en voyant son frère sonné plus loin.  
-Non, je ne veux blesser personne, mais je m'en prendrais à toutes personnes qui se mettra en Juvia et moi.

Bixlow, Lisanna et Juvia hoquetèrent tous de surprise, trop choqué par les mots du garçon aux cheveux roses. Comment ça Natsu voulait Juvia ? Non ! Juvia n'était pas faite pour aller avec Natsu, elle devait être avec monsieur Grey ! C'est ce qui était écrit ! Natsu devait être avec Lisanna ou Lucy ! Pas avec Juvia.  
« Et je prends ce qui est a moi. Termina Natsu. »

Il attrapa avec un grand sourire enfantin Juvia trop surprise pour réagir alors que Lisanna tenta de l'attaquer avant de tomber sous une attaque de Natsu alors que Bixlow plus inquiète pour elle, se précipita pour l'aider. Juvia se retrouva donc sur l'épaule du chasseur de dragon de feu. Tandis que Jellal allait donner le coup de grâce à Gajeel.  
« JUVIA ! Hurla Meredy tentant de courir vers son amie, qui avait été attrapé par le dragon de feu.  
-MEREDY ! »

Gajeel avait attaqué traîtreusement la mage aux cheveux roses que secourut le maître de Crime Sorcerer. Il la poussa au sol, laissant à Gajeel le loisir de s'enfuir hurlant après sa crevette, en soi Levy McGarden qui était déjà loin.

Jellal regarda autour de lui, les seuls mages qui n'étaient pas à terre étaient en train de lutter difficilement contre Luxus, se dernier faisant face à quatre adversaires différents. Virgo l'esprit de Lucy, Kanna dont les cartes ne l'effleuraient même pas, Freed qui tentait de se racheter lançant sort défensif et offensif dépasser par les évènements et Erza blessé.

Jellal laissa Meredy au sol courant vers Erza pour lui porter secours alors que Luxus allait lui donné le coup de grâce.  
« SUPPLICE DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT DE LA LUNE BLEUE ! »  
Tous les membres de la guilde encore debout tombèrent sous le choc du sortilège, paralysé par l'électricité dans l'air. Le petit-fils du maître les regarda désoler s'enfuyant par un trou dans le mur prêt à chercher Lucy Heartfilia, sa compagne.

* * *

 **Voilà,**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus, moi j'ai adoré le réécrire. Je ne vais pas vous demander de laisser un commentaire parce que j'avoue ne pas toujours le faire, mais ça pourrais me faire plaisir, surtout si tu es une amie de Lucie. Le chapitre vient la semaine prochaine, en espérant que vous êtes prêt mentalement pour la suite.**

 **Voici un micro extrait:**

 _« Alors tu n'es pas sûr. Sourit doucement Lucy. Ma mère m'a raconté que la première fois qu'elle a embrassé mon père c'était comme une évidence._

 _-Donc Juvia doit embrassé monsieur Grey ?_

 _-Et Natsu. Ajouta Lucy en hochant la tête. »_

 **Bon bah à la prochaine les gars !**

 **Mariosse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis heureuse de poster aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 qui a été le fruit d'une longue réecriture pour rendre la suite cohérente. Tu te souviens Lucie comment tout tombait comme un cheveux sur la soupe ? Oui, je suis obligé de continuer mes dédicaces à Lucie car sans elle et son amie Luna je doute que vous auriez pu lire cette histoire. Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise les filles et à vous les personnes qui ont si gentiment laisser un commentaire sur le premier chapitre. Je crois que j'ai tout dis pour le moment.**

 **Mariosse**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2: OPERATION LUNE BLEUE

Mavis Vermillon, premier maître de Fairy Tail, était dans le clocher de la guilde. À l'heure actuelle, il s'agissait de l'endroit le mieux protégé de Fairy Tail et de l'opération : Lune Bleue. La pièce était assez étrange, les runes de Freed dansait sur les murs, et des lacrimas volaient de part et d'autre de la pièce montrant différentes zones de Magnolia. Au-dehors, on avait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville.

Pourtant, la vue était loin d'intéresser Mavis ou Warren. La petite blonde maudite regardait avec attention les lacrimas attendant que le télépathe lui communique des informations qu'elle n'aurait pas déjà. Ce dernier assis au centre de la pièce en tailleur semblait être en pleine méditation, tentant uniquement d'entendre un quelconque appel.

Mavis vit passer sur une de ces lacrimas, la 112, Juvia sur le dos de Natsu, les deux courraient on ne savait où, mais il semblait que le garçon aux cheveux roses ait trouvé la femme de sa vie. Mavis sourit, et eut une légère grimace en constatant que Juvia n'était pas pour, tapant rageusement contre le dos de Natsu.

Alors les dragons s'étaient déjà échappés ? Mavis fit tourner ces lacrimas, elle trouva Lucy dissimulé prêt d'une poissonnerie tenant ces clés contre son cœur tremblante comme une feuille. Gajeel courrait comme si sa vie en dépendant tout en s'époumonant, Mavis devina au mouvement de ces lèvres que le mot qu'il répétait était « crevette ». Levy donc ? Pas surprenant.

Luxus aussi courrait après la femme de sa vie, loin de partir sans réfléchir comme l'avait fait Gajeel, il humait l'air en réfléchissant préférant passé sur les toits pour avoir une meilleure vue. Mavis sourit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à trop se préoccuper de Luxus, ce dernier serait capable de se débrouiller tout seul.  
« Maître Mavis ! Interpella Warren.  
-Tu as des nouvelles ? S'enthousiasma Mavis.  
-Hmm Hmm. Hocha la tête le brun. Beaucoup de personnes ont été mises mal en point dont Erza. Mirajane vient de se réveiller de sa léthargie et n'a subit aucun dégât, elle affirme pouvoir tenir un combat contre Luxus.  
-Et les dragons ?  
-Wendy et Rogue se sont trouvés... Commença douloureusement Warren. »

Mavis lui offrit un petit sourire désolé, elle savait combien le télépathe appréciait Wendy, malheureusement ce n'était pas lui. Elle était aussi heureuse d'une certaine manière, elle avait deux dragons de moins à gérer, bien que dans son esprit, Rogue devait aller avec Yukino et Wendy avec Roméo. C'était aussi comme ça que l'avait Mirajane, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout prévoir.  
« Et ? Lui demanda doucement d'enchaîner Mavis.  
-Luxus court après Lucy, mais cette dernière s'est enfuie. Sting a été emprisonné par Minerva, le fait est qu'elle ne peut pas se battre, maintenir sa prison avec la force décuplée de Sting lui demande trop d'énergie. Natsu a kidnappé Juvia et Gajeel est partie à la poursuite de Levy.  
-D'accord, il faut qu'on lance des groupes à la recherche des différents de dragons, Mirajane et Freed chercheront Gajeel, Jellal et Erza doivent trouver le plus vite possible Luxus, Lyon et Grey ont la charge de retrouver Natsu et Juvia. Les autres vont être dispatchés en différentes équipes dont les noms ont été donnés à Mirajane, ils doivent patrouiller à la recherche de Lucy et Levy, le mieux pour eux sera de s'éloigner des chasseurs de dragons. »

Warren hocha la tête donnant les instructions de la maître fondatrice. Maintenant que tout le monde partait, elle pouvait déployer son terrain de jeux. Magnolia. Mavis attrapa son carnet et barra les noms de Rogue et Wendy. Les noms de toutes les personnes présentes ce soir était noté et chaque personnes mises en couple verrait son nom barré. Les autres subiraient le courroux de la démone aux cheveux blancs dans les prochaines semaines. Mavis en était persuadé.

Après tout, c'était Mirajane qui était venue la trouver, trois mois plus tôt, pour mettre en place l'opération lune bleue. Elle avait expliqué la situation et ce qu'elle aimerait en faire, la foi de Mira à vouloir voir la guilde heureuse en amour l'avait touché et l'idée de piéger stratégiquement la guilde l'avait séduite.

Le plan était tout d'abord de changer tout les pièges de Levy et Freed, pour ça, Mira avait fait mine de s'intéresser à la magie des mots. Freed lui avait appris les rudiments de sa magie et la démone avait complété ces connaissances avec celle de la maître des fées. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé toutes la nuit dernière à modifier chaque sort quand tout le monde dormait. Mavis l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle avait pu.  
« Maître. Apostropha Warren de nouveau.  
-Oui ?  
-Mirajane soutient l'idée que Meredy devrait faire équipe avec Lyon et Grey comme ces derniers ont été battu par Natsu.  
-C'est une bonne idée. Envoie-lui mon accord. Sourit la blonde en voyant les premières unités quittées la guilde. »

Du côté de Juvia, on pouvait entendre le silence de la nuit se fendre à cause de bruit de course, mais surtout des hurlements presque stridents de la mage aquatique. En effet, la mage de la pluie se débattait avec toutes les forces qu'elles connaissaient, mais sa magie s'évaporait quand elle entrait en contact avec le corps de Natsu qui ne lui paraissait pas bouillant pourtant.

L'option autre de la magie était de brailler jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende et de frapper Natsu de toutes ces forces pour qu'il la lâche. Ainsi dans ces poings qui assaillaient son dos, elle laissa passer sa colère et sa peur, ainsi que sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie. Ces pieds tentaient eux aussi de donner des coups, mais ils étaient fermement maintenus par les bras forts du chasseur de dragon de feu.

Juvia se décida à changer de stratégies, elle ne voulait pas tellement provoquer Natsu qui était calme, mais elle le devait. Elle ne voulait pas être sa compagne, il devait changer d'avis et capturer Lucy ou Lisanna, et la reposer la laissant retrouver monsieur Grey. Elle resta donc silencieuse, prenant sa respiration avant sa prochaine fournée de hurlement à en réveiller tous les morts du cimetière de la cathédrale Kardia.  
« GREY ! MONSIEUR GRAY ! JUVIA EST EN DANGER ! MONSIEUR GREY ! MONSIEUR GREY ! S'époumona Juvia. »

Comme prévue, Natsu, s'arrêta et posa Juvia sur le sol. L'air triste sur son visage alerta immédiatement la mage de la pluie, elle s'en voulait de faire apparaître cet air sur le visage si jovial du mage. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à se demander si elle devait ou non faire disparaître son expression affligée. Elle se liquéfia devenant sous ses yeux une flaque d'eau, si elle avait tenté de courir directement vers la rivière, il aurait pu la rattraper, mais sous cette forme, elle avait une chance.

L'expression de Natsu changea, de la tristesse, il passa à la douleur. Juvia ne partit pas tout de suite, l'observant sous sa forme alors qu'il s'accroupit devant elle. Le visage sérieux, chose impossible à voir chez lui.  
« Je suis désolé Juvia. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Commença Natsu avec un air désolé presque candide et enfantin. Je veux discuter avec toi et je vais attendre que tu te reformes, même si ça prend des heures. »

Juvia sentit ses sentiments se mélanger comme des couleurs sur la palette d'un peintre, elle avait envie de le croire, tellement. Cependant, elle savait que si elle se relevait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il la reprenne sur son épaule, et peut-être même trouve un moyen pour la faire taire. Elle devait fuir pour retrouver monsieur Grey.

Ainsi, la flaque se dirigea vers la rivière se fondant en elle. Elle devait lui échapper, à lui et à tous les autres dragons. Elle se dirigea à contre-courant, espérant qu'il partirait dans l'autre sens, mais au final, il ne fit que s'installer sur le rebord de la rivière, la suppliant de revenir vers lui.

Juvia avança dans les eaux nocturnes de la rivière Kardia qui avait donné son nom à la cathédrale. Elle n'allait pas le plus vite possible profitant du fait d'être seule dans son élément pour observer le ciel nocturne darder d'étoiles et la lune bleue brillante comme jamais. Soudainement, tout s'éteint, les lampadaires de la ville perdirent leur lumière plongeant la ville dans un voile de lumière bleue et lugubre.

Si Juvia pouvait trembler sous sa forme aqueuse, alors peut-être le ferait-elle. Elle accéléra son avancée. Elle s'arrêta après quelques minutes observant une lueur dorée qui provenait d'une poissonnerie, habituellement, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait détestant les effluves de poisson.

C'est là qu'elle vit son héroïne, dissimulée presque imperceptiblement si on ne faisait pas attention, se trouvait Lucy, son corps prit de tremblement illuminé faiblement par la lune bleue. L'éclat était celui de ces clés célestes qu'elle tenait tout contre son cœur. Juvia surveilla les alentours, avant de se reformer.

Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait vers Lucy, parcourant les cinquante mètres qui les séparaient l'une de l'autre. Quand Lucy la vit, elle fit un bon, tremblant encore plus vivement qu'auparavant, son visage livide lui donnait l'air d'un zombie, alors qu'elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang en tentant de retenir un cri étouffé.

Alerte, cette dernière semblait être suivi par un monstre, l'espace d'un instant, Juvia s'interrogea sur si elle devait ou non rester avec elle. En effet, si elle l'avait bien vu fuir un combat, c'était celui contre Luxus. Ce pourrait-il que le chasseur de dragon foudroyant court après la mage stellaire ? Juvia s'en trouva peu rassurer, mais en voyant l'état de Lucy, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

Elle semblait complètement déconnecter, alerte, les lèvres rouges entailler, les cernes bleutés roulant sous ces yeux. Combien de temps avait-elle couru ? La guilde était à une trotte d'ici. Peut-être un ou deux kilomètres et ça, en utilisant la grande avenue, mais Lucy n'avait pas dû prendre le grand axe pour venir par peur de se faire remarquer.

Juvia s'assit à côté d'elle, lui conseillant dans un souffle de cacher l'éclat de ces clés, ceux qu'elle fit d'une main tremblante. À chaque instant, les reliques dorées manquaient de glisser de ces doigts pris de soubresaut. Juvia posa sa main gauche dessus et lui caressa les cheveux dans une tentative de la rassurer, craignant que la blonde n'entame une crise d'angoisse ou entre dans un état léthargique dû à la terreur.  
« Lucy calme toi... Chuchota doucement Juvia. Dis à Juvia ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La mage de la pluie pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, ils étaient frénétiques et loin de s'arrêter. Les dragons devaient pouvoir les entendre, s'ils étaient à proximité, ne rassurant pas la mage aux cheveux bleus, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour calmer le marteau-piqueur qui avait élue domicile au creux de la poitrine de Lucy.  
« Luxus me cherche. Il a fait du mal à Loki et à Virgo... Et à Erza ? Est-ce que Yukino va bien ? Demanda Lucy dans un souffle rapide et presque silencieux regardant autour d'elle comme une proie en danger.  
-Juvia est partie avant. Elle a fui Natsu qui pense que Juvia est sa compagne. Il l'a enlevé, mais Juvia a réussi à s'enfuir en se transformant en eau. Heureusement, Juvia a pu voir l'éclat de tes clés. »

La mage de l'eau put cependant voir que Lucy ne l'avait pas écouté, elle semblait totalement ailleurs, songeant probablement à Luxus et au personne à qui il aurait fait du mal. La belle bleue tenta de la consoler en mettant un bras autour de ces épaules et en lui caressant toujours les cheveux. L'état de Lucy était plus qu'inquiétant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de voir E.N.D, le pire démon de Zeref.  
« Lucy doit se calmer, sinon, ni Lucy et ni Juvia ne pourront échapper à Luxus et Natsu.  
-Natsu ne te fera jamais de mal. Argumenta Lucy en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ne fera jamais de mal à ceux qu'il aime. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il choisirait Lisanna.  
-Juvia aurait préféré. »

Lucy regarda les yeux bleus et tristes de Juvia, elle avait essuyé tellement de rejet de Grey qu'il restait toujours une amertume. La blonde se demanda alors si Grey était vraiment fait pour Juvia, si elle n'avait pas besoin de son propre soleil, de Natsu, pour la faire sourire et effacé la mélancolie qu'elle avait quand personne ne la regardait. Lucy ne voulait pas lui dire à voir haute, souhaitant éviter le retour de « La rivale en amour de Juvia ».  
« Tu sais, Natsu prendra soin de toi, si tu choisis d'être avec lui, tu ne seras jamais seule, jamais malheureuse, jamais en danger. Même si je suis toujours surprise que ce soit toi.  
-Lucy est-elle amoureuse de Natsu ? Demanda Juvia avec soupçons.  
-J'ai cru l'être, c'est une personne extraordinaire, mais après Tartaros, je me suis rendu compte que c'était mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre. Ce n'est rien qu'un envahisseur de vie privée avec un chat impoli. »

Lucy et Juvia eurent un petit rire, peut-être que le fait de ne pas penser à Luxus permettait doucement au rythme cardiaque de la constellationiste de redevenir stable. Au moins, Juvia se sentait plus rassurer en entendant plus les « Booms » répétitifs cœur de la blonde.  
« Juvia n'aimera jamais Natsu comme Natsu voudrait que Juvia l'aime, elle aime déjà monsieur Grey.  
-Mais Grey ne t'aime pas. Expliqua Lucy avec précaution, espérant que Juvia ne fondrait pas en larmes. Peut-être que Grey et toi n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.  
-Mais Juvia est sûr.  
-Ma mère disait toujours qu'on était jamais vraiment sûr avant d'avoir embrassé le garçon en question. As-tu déjà embrassé Grey ? »

Juvia rougit, non, elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, elle aurait voulu et souhaitait tant que son premier baiser soi de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle secoua vivement la tête, faisant sourire Lucy.  
« Alors tu n'es pas sûr. Sourit doucement Lucy. Ma mère m'a raconté que la première fois qu'elle a embrassé mon père, c'était comme une évidence.  
-Donc Juvia doit embrasser monsieur Grey ?  
-Et Natsu. Ajouta Lucy en hochant la tête. »

Juvia ne savait pas trop quoi penser, premièrement, Grey ne la laisserait jamais l'embrasser. Deuxièmement, elle craignait que Natsu interprète mal son geste. Ainsi, l'esprit de Juvia divagua un long moment, tandis que Lucy se calmait dans le silence, se remettant parfois à trembler quand elle entendait un bruit suspect.

Soudainement, des bruits de course retentirent, les deux filles retenant leurs souffles, elles se regardèrent, leurs regards reflétant la peur. Qui ? Lucy aperçus alors passé prêt d'eux une chevelure rouge et longue, écarlate. Elle se leva d'un bond, signalant sa présence presque d'un murmure, faisant se stopper un célèbre duo.

Jellal et Erza se stoppèrent en voyant Lucy mal en point et Juvia épuisé. Le groupe n'avait pas l'air mieux. Erza semblait épuisé, elle portait son armure qui lui offrait la meilleure attaque, à croire que la défense ne lui servirait pas face à un chasseur de dragon. Après tout, peut-être, valait-il mieux les arrêter avant qu'il n'ait l'opportunité de les blessés.

Tout comme Erza, Jellal trahissait sa fatigue et ces combats par de petites contusions. Ces vêtements étaient, quant à eux, brûler à quelques endroits indiquant aux deux jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur Natsu.

Erza les prit dans ces bras comme une mère soulagée de revoir ses enfants. Dans un flux de question, elle leur demanda comment ça allait et comment elles avaient pu s'échapper, les deux filles lui répondirent chacune leur tour alors que Jellal commentait leur stratégie en disant qu'ils avaient fait au mieux.  
« Ça fait combien de temps que vous nous cherchez ? Demanda alors Lucy ayant perdu la notion du temps.  
-Environ une heure et demi. Répondit Jellal.  
-Il était temps ! Renchérit Erza. On s'inquiétait tous, aucun de nous ne veut tomber sur Luxus. Mirajane est à sa poursuite à l'heure qu'il est, mais on n'a pas de nouvelle.  
-Et Natsu ? Demanda timidement Juvia.  
-Il est actuellement en train de se battre contre Grey, Lyon et Meredy. Expliqua Jellal. Quand on l'a croisé, il n'arrêtait pas de te chercher et de dire qu'il allait tuer Grey.  
-Quoi ?! S'écria Juvia. Juvia ne peut pas laisser faire ça. »

La femme de la pluie partie en courant, Jellal tentant de la rattraper avant que Lucy lui disent que c'était peine perdu. Erza pria pour qu'elle ne croise pas Luxus, faisant de nouveau trembler la mage aux clés comme une feuille.  
« Est-ce que ça va Lucy ? Questionna soucieusement la belle guerrière écarlate.  
-Est-ce que Yukino va bien ? Est-ce que Luxus a fait beaucoup de mal aux autres ?  
-Yukino va bien, elle est partie avec Jet et Droy. Rassura Erza. Elle a juste une petite bosse. Et Luxus n'a fait véritablement de mal à personne, il s'est plus contrôlé que Natsu. »

Lucy hocha la tête en se souvenant du regard de prédateur et de tueur qu'il avait eu en regardant Erza, certes, il n'avait pas eu ces yeux-là en la regardant elle, mais ça l'inquiétait tout de même. Elle avait peur de lui, peur d'une nouvelle fantasia pour qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut. Malheureusement, le prix de tombola pour Luxus, c'est elle.

Lucy tourna la tête et vit une lacrima, Mavis les observait et les ramènerait à la maison sans que quiconque vive une nuit de violence. Elle l'espérait tout du moins.

Du haut de sa tour, Mavis vit le visage Lucy l'observer sur une lacrima. Elle sourit. Grâce à la constellationiste, sa nuit et ces plans prenaient encore une autre tournure et pour une fois plus favorable. Cependant, l'angoisse de Lucy vis-à-vis de Luxus l'inquiétait. Est-ce que cette angoisse serait surmontable ? Est-ce que cela aurait des conséquences sur la suite de la nuit ?

La petite blonde soupira, elle se tourna un instant vers Warren, il tentait de communiquer avec le reste de la guilde, annonçant que Lucy avait été retrouvée par le duo de la tour du paradis. Songeuse, Mavis les regarda, son attention se retenue sur une Lacrima où elle pouvait voir Luxus humer l'air à la recherche de son dû. La poissonnerie la dissimulait assez bien, mais elle douta que si le groupe se mettait à marcher, il puisse la retrouver où qu'elle soit.

Si Mavis était honnête, elle avait peur de la confrontation, elle avait assez confiance pour savoir que personne ne serait réellement blessé, mais Luxus restait tout de même plus puissant qu'Erza et à égalité avec Jellal à la base. Maintenant que sa magie était doublée avec la lune bleue, elle avait peur des conséquences.

La stratège soupira, tout ça pour voir des enfants courir dans la guilde, tous ces efforts pour voir de l'amour entre les murs de Fairy Tail... Ils étaient pourtant en âge d'être amoureux, et ce qu'il faisait était de battre ennemi invincible sur ennemi invincible. Tartaros, des Dragons, et bientôt Zeref. La blonde trembla, personne n'était encore apte à faire face au mage noir.  
« Maître ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Personne n'est assez prêt de la centrale électrique pour vérifier d'où vient la panne de courant et je n'ai plus de contact avec Evergreen et Elfman ? Je viens aussi d'entendre Yukino, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait repéré Gajeel, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque de la ville.  
-Lance Mira et Freed vers la bibliothèque. Explique à Yukino qu'elle et son groupe doivent s'éloigner de la zone, ils sont inaptes à se battre contre Gajeel.  
-Elle a ajouté qu'elle pensait que Levy se trouvait là-bas. Rajouta Warren.  
-Mirajane et Freed seront là-bas en un rien de temps. Rétorqua Mavis. »

Le brun suivit les ordres. Alors que Mavis était heureux qu'un des pièges pour les non-dragons et les non-compagnons aient plutôt bien fonctionné. Elfman et Evergreen étaient coincés à celui de leacentrale et c'était d'ailleurs le Strauss qui était responsable de la coupure de courant suite à la frustration et à la colère d'avoir été piégé. Cependant, Evergreen semblait plus menaçante à pestiférer comme un putois.

La première se tourna ensuite vers la Lacrima qui montraient le combat de Grey, Lyon et Meredy. Le combat était plutôt bien mené, et impressionnant si bien que le mage le plus dénudé de Fairy Tail eût activé son mode de chasseur de démon et luttât avec acharnements. Lyon protégeait Meredy tout en renforçant les attaques déjà dévastatrices de Grey.

Mavis songea au nombre de lettres d'excuse que la guilde devrait rédiger. Le combat de feu et de glace avait déjà détruit une rue et si on ne trouvait pas un moyen de calmer les affrontements ou la dragon force de Natsu, la ville entière deviendrait un cratère. Meredy plus en retrait était quant à elle concentrer, tentant de lancer un lien à distance, le plus dur comme elle l'avait si bien hurler aux deux garçons, c'était que Juvia était sous la forme d'eau et donc plus difficile à atteindre. En effet, la mage aux cheveux bleus se dirigeaient vers eux plus rapidement sous la forme du fleuve de Magnolia.

Mavis fut tenté d'empêcher le sort de Meredy de fonctionner, mais comme l'avait dit Mirajane de manière tout à fait pertinente, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir trop tôt dans la nuit. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua Juvia redevenir femme se retrouvant liés étrangement à Grey, Lyon et Meredy. Quand une attaque de feu la toucha, Juvia hurla de douleur avant que Natsu s'écroule, malheureux d'avoir blessé celle qui lui était destinée.

Le cœur de Mavis se brisa devant cette scène, voyant Natsu fuit jetant un sombre regard au trio. Meredy figé, semblait malade de son acte, elle ressentait les sentiments de Juvia et dans sa douleur, elle pouvait distinguer la détresse de Natsu. C'était comme s'il y avait un lien plus imperceptible entre les deux. Meredy s'écroula sur le sol en sanglotant, accablé par le chagrin d'un dragon d'avoir touché un compagnon.

Mavis détourna le regard, voyant que Levy était en train de formater un plan dans la bibliothèque alors que Gajeel, s'en rapprochait dangereusement de même que Jet et Droy faisaient preuve d'insubordination et avait continué de le suivre avec Yukino sur les talons leur hurlant qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Freed et Mirajane étaient en train de venir, mais la blanche tardait doutant du chemin à suivre. Une ruse probablement.

La blonde voyant que la suite des événements viendraient plus tard pour Natsu et Juvia ainsi que Gajeel et Levy, elle retourna du côté de Lucy. Comme prévue, la constellationiste s'était éloigné de la poissonnerie marchant derrière Jellal et Erza. Elle tremblait encore un peu, mais semblait plus calme en leur présence, trottinant vers eux quand elle voyait qu'ils étaient à plus d'un mètre d'elle.

Lucy apprenait probablement les potins au vue des grands mouvements de bras et son air inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Levy préparait un plan contre Gajeel alors qu'ils se rencontreraient dans moins d'une minute, Sting était dans une prison de Minerva, Juvia cherchait Grey et Natsu cherchait Juvia.

La conversation du groupe d'Erza se tarit, Luxus sur les toits les observaient, Mavis eut un petit sourire, il était assez malin pour ne pas engager le combat. Voilà un bon garçon, songea la petite blonde. Lucy, quant à elle, en contrebas, paranoïaque tenait Gémini et Sagittarius, faiblement éclairé par la lueur de la lune bleue si bien que la première la distinguât plutôt mal.

Soudainement, Lucy s'arrêta, regardant fixement le duo Erza/Jellal, Mavis ne soupçonna pas qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se tramait ce soir. Loin de la vérité, Mavis pensa seulement qu'elle avait senti la présence de Luxus et se rongea les ongles à savoir qui serait le plus rapide à réagir.

Lucy avait compris et Mavis ne le savait, la regardant figé comme une statue alors qu'Erza et Jellal marchaient sans voir qu'elle s'était stoppée. Lucy savait désormais pourquoi Mirajane voulait tant connaître la magie des mots et aidé Freed. Pourquoi les dragons avaient pu s'enfuir et pourquoi Jellal et Erza les avaient trouvés par hasard alors qu'il y a des lacrimas dans presque toute la ville.

Mavis ne savait pas que Lucy savait, mais elle sourit tout de même en voyant qu'elle s'était fait attraper. Un éclair discret à côté d'elle qui prit la forme de Luxus, il l'attrapa dans ces grands bras d'ours, et disparue, dans la nuit alors qu'un vague cri de peur de Lucy fendit l'air. Erza et Jellal se retournant trop tard, pour pouvoir esquisser un mouvement, la constellationiste blonde n'étant plus là.

* * *

 **Tada !**

 **Et oui, c'est déjà fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura à tous plu. Je vous remercies d'avoir aussi pris le temps de le lire. Même si je doute que ce soit véritablement un problème pour Lucy ou Luna (J'attends votre commentaire les filles :) ). Je vous dis au week-end prochain, probablement samedi ou dimanche, en espérant que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue, bien que j'avoue ne pas laisser un commentaire sur toutes les histoires que je lis, si vous voulez en laisser un, je serais heureuse d'y répondre.**

 **Mariosse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous poster le chapitre 3, il est un peu spéciale, il est INEDIT, toutes les discutions et beaucoup d'actions sont carrément exclusive à l'histoire précédente. Il est fortement possible que Lucie et les anciens lecteurs voient une différence majeur, faites moi signe si vous la voyez ! Que dire d'autre ? Mon retard est dû à ce changement d'intrique, il se trouve que je n'avais prévue d'intégrer qu'une petite scène pas de changer un bout de l'intrigue et d'écrire des scènes inexistante. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, et que sa vous plait pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu.**

 **Mariosse**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Les espoirs de la lune

Une heure et demi, voilà depuis combien de temps Levy était dans la bibliothèque de Magnolia dissimulé entre les livres de science naturelle et les livres de philosophie, deux grosses étagères de livres imposants dont la présence la rassurait. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, un sillon de larmes encore visible sur ces joues pâles, elle avait pleurer et en elle, les sanglots qui ne voulaient plus se matérialisé en larmes la faisait trembler.

Levy avait espéré que d'une certaine manière ce soit vraie, elle et Gajeel. Elle aimait entendre les gens dire : « Hey le couple ! Le conseil a une mission pour vous ! ». Au conseil, c'était ce que disait Timmy, le fameux messages entre les conseils et les unités actives. Gajeel et elle avaient été l'unité la plus performante de tout Fiore durant cette année où il n'avait plus été des fées.

Gajeel, Panther Lily et elle. Seuls. Un peu comme Juvia et Grey. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, Levy avait espéré que comme Juvia que les choses évolues avec celui qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement, il n'était qu'ami, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru avant que Gajeel se libère de sa cellule pour courir vers elle.

En soi, être sa compagne était ce qu'elle voulait le plus depuis qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur les chasseurs de dragon. Elle n'avait cependant pas espéré que ce serait dans ces conditions qu'ils auraient une chance d'être enfin ensemble. A cause de la lune, d'une influence magique.

Levy essuya ces joues humide du revers de sa manche droite avant de ramener ces jambes contre son corps frêle. Elle se sentait lâche et à la fois rassurer d'avoir fuit Gajeel. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva la tête vers la fenêtre, les lumières de la ville s'étaient soudainement éteinte. Levy avait soupçonné Luxus en premier lieu avant de se souvenir que ça pouvait être n'importe qui, après tout Fairy Tail était une agence de démolition, probablement la plus efficace du pays.

Levy rit de ses propres pensées avant de mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche. La porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque venait entremettre un long grincement, un lourd bruit de bottes résonnait dans l'immense battisse tout comme son rire avait résonné quelques instants plus tôt.

La petite mage des mots cessa soudainement de respirer son cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans sa tête, elle ne cessait de se répéter le même mantra : « Faites que ce ne soit pas un chasseur de dragon ! ». Le problème, c'est que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre alors on l'aurait sollicité et ce n'était pas le cas.  
« Crevette ? Fit alors la voix grave de Gajeel. Crevette ? Je ne sais pas où tu te caches, je suis passé devant cette bibliothèque six fois parce que je sentais ton odeur, une odeur de livre, je ne sais pas si je me suis perdu ou si je deviens complètement fou, mais j'ai entendu ton rire. »

Levy se retenue de prendre un gros ouvrage pour le frapper avec. Elle aimait autant qu'elle haït l'horrible surnom dont il l'avait affublé sur Tenro. Une crevette, c'est petit, tout rose et très moche en plus de cela. Non, elle ne voulait pas être une crevette ! Mais être sa crevette était déjà mieux.  
« J'entends ton petit cœur qui s'affole crevette, je vais te trouver, même si je dois détruire tout les livres de la bibliothèque.  
-NON ! Cria la petite mage avant de mettre de nouveau ces deux mains devant sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il était trop tard. »

Levy se maudit mentalement, se levant, manquant de glisser sur le sol ciré, son épaule droite se cognant douloureusement contre l'étagère faisant encore plus de bruits. La petite aux cheveux bleus se maudit avant de partir vers la sortie de secours. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite au rythme des bottes de Gajeel. Il accélérait, il savait qu'elle tenterait de fuir.

Un fracas retentit soudainement, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant de nouveau. Deux cris de supplication et d'inquiétude que Levy connaissait résonnèrent sur les hauts plafonds de la demeure des livres.  
« LEVY ! Hurlèrent Jet et Droy en cœur.  
-Mais fermer là ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous entende ! S'égosilla une autre voix, Yukino. »

Niveau discrétion, peut-être que ces trois-là ne décrochaient pas la palme, mais en tout cas, ils avaient assez attiré l'attention de Gajeel, pour qu'il s'arrête. Levy lança un regard en arrière, priant intérieurement Mavis pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ces amis.  
« Aïe ! Lâcha malencontreusement Levy en se cognant contre quelques choses de dur. »  
La mage des mots priait intérieurement pour que ce soit une étagère malheureusement, le bois de chêne était chaleureux et doux comme du cirage, et non-dur, froid comme de l'acier et doux comme un haut en coton.  
« Coucou Crevette. Je t'ai retrouvé. Dit alors l'objet dans lequel elle avait foncé sans réfléchir. »

Un couinement aigu s'échappa des lèvres de Levy avant qu'il ne l'enferme dans ces puissants bras. La petite tenta de se débattre en le frappant avec ces petits poings, mais il en rit en lui précisant que les crevettes ne pouvaient rien contre le dragon.  
« Tu vas voir si les crevettes ne peuvent rien contre les dragons. Se débattu la mage à la robe orangé avant de donner un coup dans les parties génitales du dragon d'acier. »

Il se plia en deux, libérant sa proie. La MMPGL (Méthode Mirajane Pour les Garçon Lourds) était probablement la meilleure méthode de défense dans cette situation. Glissant légèrement contre le sol éclatant de la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers Jet, Droy et Yukino. Sur leurs visages, on pouvait lire de la joie et surtout beaucoup de soulagement.  
« Gajeel est derrière moi ! Couina rapidement Levy en leur passant devant. Il va vouloir se battre, il faut sortir de la bibliothèque !  
-Quoi ?! Dirent en cœur Jet et Droy. Mais on ne veut pas se battre contre lui nous ! »

Mavis qui pouvait voir la tête de Jet et Droy depuis la salle de commande de l'opération Lune bleue cacha avec difficulté un rire. Ce dernier ressemblait à un hoquet, et en se retournant pour guetter la réaction de Warren, elle pue voir qu'il était en communication et se fichait donc éperdument de son rire si particulier.

La petite blonde porta donc de nouveau, son attention vers ces Lacrimas, Lyon et Meredy étaient toujours au même endroit, le mage de glace tentant désespérément de consoler la protéger de Jellal. Elle tapa sur le sol en se blâmant les yeux brillants de larmes avec une moue enfantine adorable.

Juvia courrait toujours après les deux garçons, Natsu et Grey, le chasseur de dragon de feu se rapprochant doucement d'elle alors que le mage de glace était dans son mode démoniaque probablement prêt à se battre pour la belle femme de la pluie. Il était étrange de voir ce que la jalousie pouvait faire faire, mais Mavis mentirait si ce trio amoureux ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

La petite mage blonde passa ensuite à son dernier réglage, elle ne savait rien de la situation de Sting Eucliffe et elle devait s'occuper de lui autant que les autres, surtout qu'une heure et demi s'était déjà écoulé. Elle devait faire imploser sa cellule, utiliser un petit bout de Fairy Heart, un peu comme sa projection.  
« Maître ! Maître ! Héla Warren. J'ai un message de Yukino très paniquée, il viennent d'engager le combat avec Gajeel ! Jet et Droy ont déjà hors d'état et Yukino doute que le chantage émotionnel de Levy dure encore longtemps.  
-Mirajane et Freed sont à une minute de leur position. Annonça calmement Levy. Et les autres, tu as des rapports ?  
-Jellal et Erza ont dû faire un détour par la boulangerie la plus proche. Erza était carrément ingérable après la disparition de Lucy, il a donc pensé que c'était une bonne idée qu'elle ait un fraisier pour se calmer. »

Mavis se retenue de nouveau de rire en songeant à la situation qu'elle avait vue quelque temps plus tôt pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Jellal avait pu voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que la dévotion qu'elle avait pour Fairy Tail, sa dévotion pour les fraisiers.  
« Et les équipes ? Toujours aucune nouvelle de Elfman et Evergreen ?  
-Non, c'est les seuls qui répondent plus.  
-Bien, essaye de contacter Kanna et Roméo, il faudrait qu'ils rejoignent Wakaba et Macao vers la gare. »

Warren hocha la tête et se remit au travail. Mavis le regarda un instant, le voyant plonger dans ces communications mentales, elle trouva que c'était le bon moment pour libérer Sting. Ainsi, la petite blonde s'assit sur le sol froid en bois de la pièce et ferma les yeux tentant de rassembler un peu d'énergie pour faire imploser le sortilège de Minerva.

Happy, Charuru, Panther Lily, Lecter et Frosh étaient coincés au premier étage de la guilde dans la salle des mages de rang S. Au début, ils s'étaient amusés comme ils avaient pu. Frosh avait mangé un des fraisiers du frigo personel d'Erza, pour protéger le petit exceed, Lily avait eu la brillante idée de laisser une note en précisant que c'était Natsu et Gray qui étaient responsable. Happy avait tenté de la changer en accusant Gajeel, mais la forme humanoïde du chat l'en avait dissuader.  
« Hey ! Regardez, j'ai trouvé le casque de Luxus ! S'écria alors Happy alors que Lecter avait convaincu Frosh de faire cent tours sur lui-même.  
-Tu sais Happy, Natsu ne te protégera pas contre lui et je demanderais à Wendy de ne pas te soigner.  
-Elle n'a pas tort Happy. Repose-le. Conseilla Panther Lily. »

Une détonation retentit, un bruit d'explosion qui secoua la guilde jusque dans ces fondations. Frosh tomba sur le sol, Lecter s'accrocha au canapé rouge en velours laissant une magnifique trace de griffe, Charuru se bouchait les oreilles étant en train de voler, elle ne ressentait pas la secousse tout comme Lily. Happy aussi en apesanteur lâcha le casque ayant eut trop peur, il se brisa dans un bruit métallique si bien que Charuru et Panther Lily retinrent leur souffle.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Lecter en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
-Fro a mal à la tête... Se lamenta le petit exceed vert. »

Happy s'était quant à lui empresser d'atterir, regardant l'état du casque se mettant à pleurer à grosse larme en constatant qu'il était véritablement cassé. Charuru regarda avec effroi le casque et les marques de griffe sur le canapé, avec ces indices-là, Erza comprendrait que ce n'était pas Natsu et Grey les responsables de la disparition de fraisier. Le chat blanc trembla en songeant aux longues heures de torture.  
« Il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! Finit par dire l'exceed de Sting.  
-Fro le pense aussi ! Ajouta la compagne sur pattes de Rogue au sol avec la tête qui tournait si bien qu'elle ne pût pas se lever.  
-Ça ne peut pas être pire que la mort qui nous ait à tous dû. Soupira Charuru avec de l'amertume dans son ton. »

Panther Lily se dirigea vers Happy en lui tapant sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort, ce dernier pleurait en tenant les deux morceaux de casque en répétant qu'il va mourir. Le petit chat bleu semblait inconsolable alors que Lecter souhaitait s'enfuit en voyant Charuru prêt à venir lui faire la morale à cause de Frosh et du canapé.  
« Tu sais Happy, Gajeel m'a appris deux ou trois trucs, je peux essayer de le réparer avant que Luxus le voie.  
-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama le petit exceed bleue les yeux brillants, les larmes ayant cessé de rouler sur ces joues.  
-Ouais.  
-Bon, on va voir ce qu'il se passe ! S'impatienta Charuru. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez abîmer autre chose ! »

Les quatre exceeds moins Frosh assommé par son mal de tête, ils se penchèrent par-dessus le balcon où il pouvait voir en contrebas l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Minerva avait brisé son verre de cocktail et se tenait là debout en marmonnant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle tenta en vain de recréer une prison, car l'explosion provenait de la bulle qui retenait le chasseur de dragon blanc.

Sting gisait sur le sol, son poing sur le sol pour se relever. Les quatre exceeds étaient au moins aussi terrifier que ne l'était Minerva. Comment avait-il fait pour s'échapper ? La seule personne qui avait réussi à déjouer la magie de la tigresse se nommait Erza Scarlett, or, si Natsu était plus faible qu'Erza et que Sting était plus faible que Natsu, il était impossible qu'il s'échappe.

Le dragon ne bougeait pas maintenant sa position. Lecter et Minerva frémirent, jamais Sting restait aussi longtemps immobile, Lecter savait que même dans son sommeil, il avait la bougeotte. Il leva soudainement la tête, ces yeux bleus étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, il fixait le vide songeur.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Charuru paniqué. Il faut que j'aille chercher Wendy !  
-Elle est où d'ailleurs ? Demanda Panther Lily.  
-Rogue l'a amené dans une chambre à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix et avec lui après que j'ai eu la confirmation en bonne et due forme qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il ne...Qu'il n'abuserait pas d'elle avant qu'elle soit majeure. »

Charuru était rouge tout comme Happy, Lily et Lecter qui ne préférait pas penser à ces choses-là. De toute façon, les trois exceeds étaient convaincu que le reste des membres de Fairy Tail viendrait faire part de leur menace à Rogue le lendemain matin.

Minerva en contrebas ne se souciait pas de ça, elle lâcha un long soupire éloignant de ces escarpins couleur aubergine le verre qui étaient tombé à ces pieds. Elle leva ces yeux noisette vers Sting résigné. Elle sentait la lumière de la lune bleue sur elle et résigner, elle commença à avancer. C'était elle qui était la compagne de Sting, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire, Gajeel et ces sourcils de fer ou encore Natsu qu'elle trouvait trop puéril, trop destructeur.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as enfermé Minerva ? Demanda alors Sting croisant son regard avec celui de l'ancienne démone de Tartaros.  
-Pour éviter que tu fasses du mal à quelqu'un. Expliqua la belle femme aux cheveux noirs. Mais maintenant qu'on est, tous les deux, seuls... »

Sur le balcon, Happy s'évanouit alors que Charuru chuchotait qu'elle était outrée. Lecter retenait un rire en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait jamais possible entre Minerva et Sting, ils étaient trop semblables pour que ça marche et Panther Lily essayait de comprendre comment la troisième mage la plus puissante du pays en était réduite à ça.

Sting la regarda étrangement avant de se lever et de reculer. Minerva s'arrêta confuse. Pourquoi cet idiot s'éloignait ? Elle s'offrait à lui s'en rechigner acceptant la fatalité pas comme Lucy Heartfilia qu'elle avait vu fuir ou encore Juvia Lockser la femme avec trois hommes à ces pieds. Elle gonfla ces joues visiblement vexées alors que Lecter mettait ces deux pattes devant sa bouche en reculant expliquant que Minerva allait se mettre en colère.  
« Tu vas m'aider Minerva ? Hein ? Dit alors Sting avec un ton enfantin les larmes aux yeux. C'est pour ça que tu as attendu qu'on soit seuls, tu voulais m'aider à la retrouver.

-LA retrouver ? Retrouver qui ? Monta d'un ton Minerva.  
-La fille aux cheveux roses avec le copain d'Erza Scarlett. Elle est tellement belle et tellement gracieuse et elle à l'air tellement intelligente et tellement brave et... »

Sting s'assit en tailleur sur le sol alors que Minerva serrait les poings, non pas qu'elle souhaitait être la compagne d'un quelconque dragon, mais elle trouvait ça vexant de ne pas faire partie de ce cercle privilégier de l'amour qui semblait avoir été mis en place ce soir. Un bruit de sanglot, puis deux. Minerva se retenait de gifler Sting au point de lui en décoller la tête.  
« Tu voulais pas que j'aille la retrouver ! Réalisa Sting en pleurnichant. En plus, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle ! Tous les autres y vont avoir leur compagne et pas moi. »

Sting se mit à pleurer comme une fillette, Minerva s'assit sur un banc en prenant une profonde respiration. Ce n'était pas grave, il existait encore un nombre infini de beau garçon puissant... Elle avait envie de se taper la tête contre une table qui est-ce qu'elle essayait de leurrer ? Il y avait bien... Non, elle ne voyait pas.

Minerva n'aimait pas Sting, c'était le maître de la guilde et son ami, mais elle souhaitait tellement se sentir aimer. Elle avait l'amour et le soutien de toute sa guilde, c'est vrai, mais elle voulait tellement connaître cette joie d'être en couple. Yukino avait une relation secrète qu'elle cachait au sur protecteur Rogue et Sting, quand elle revenait de la guilde après l'avoir vu, elle resplendissait de joie et son sourire semblait illuminer la guilde. Minerva l'enviait et voulait ressentir ce genre de sensation.

« En plus... Continua de pleurer Sting. J'ai entendu dire que le copain d'Erza égorgerait quiconque qui poserait ces yeux sur elle. Et il est plus puissant que moi ! Il va m'égorger ! En plus, elle est triste et ça me rend triste. »

Happy et Lily explosèrent de rire, le bruit couvert par la main alors que s'ils tendaient l'oreille, ils pouvaient entendre les étranges hoquets de Mavis qui retenait elle aussi des rires. Elle expliquait d'ailleurs à Warren que la nervosité lui donnait le hoquet. Le pauvre télépathe oublia un détail, les illusions ne peuvent pas avoir le hoquet peu importent si c'est celle de Mavis Vermillion ou non.

Minerva prit une profonde inspiration, les pleurnicheries de Sting lui faisaient passer l'envie de rester à Sabertooth. Et cela faisait partie des moments où elle regrettait d'être devenue « gentille » pour citer Frosh. Les moments où la guilde frôlait plus la guilde que Fairy Tail, ces moments où Rufus buvait au point de tenir des propos incohérent et de se mettre nue en prétextant que ça lui permettait d'extérioriser son talent par tous les pores de sa peau, ou ces fois où Orga détruisait la cuisine en tentant de leur cuisiner une spécialité Seventh qui sentirait tellement mauvais que tout le voisinage de la guilde penserait à une attaque fumigène d'une guilde noire.

Ne supportant plus le spectacle, et ne supportant pas la solitude, Minerva savait qu'elle devait faire quelque choses, au moins pour s'occuper pendant les vingt prochaines minutes. Elle regarda Sting d'un regard sombre avant de se métamorphoser en Néo-Minerva.  
« Euh...Minerva qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sting en essuyant ces larmes du revers de sa manche comprenant que la stratégie larmoyante pour fuir d'elle et retrouver la beauté aux cheveux roses ne suffirait pas.  
-Tu veux retrouver ta dulcinée, je vais t'y aider, à une seule condition. Expliqua Minerva.  
-Te limer tes cornes de démon ? Proposa Sting avec un grand sourire farceur. »

Panther Lily et Charuru se regardèrent en songeant à la même chose, Sting venait de signer son arrêt de mort et Lecter ainsi qu'Happy en riaient comme deux idiots. Le fait était qu'il n'y avait plus que deux options : la mort rapide de Sting ou la mort lente de Sting.  
« Idiot ! Pestiféra Minerva rouge de rage ne supportant pas qu'on se moque de son apparence démoniaque. Si tu me bats, on va la chercher.  
-Si je...Sting se mit à rire. C'est une blague hein ? T'es presque aussi drôle que Rogue avant qu'il boive son café du matin ! C'est bien une blague hein ?  
-J'ai l'air de rigoler. Gronda Minerva avec une voix satanique empruntée à la fille de satan elle-même. »

Happy et Lecter cessèrent de rire, ravalant leur salive, ils savaient tout comme Panther Lily et Charuru que le combat ne serait pas facile pour le dragon.

« Sting y arrivera ! Dit alors Lecter avec résolution les yeux brillants de détermination. Je parie que Sting sera le troisième chasseur de dragon à avoir son compagnon ! Parce que Sting c'est le meilleur !  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'insurgea Happy. C'est Natsu qui sera le troisième. Je vous parie tout mon poisson !  
-Et moi, je parie que c'est Gajeel ! Renchéris avec conviction Lily. Je parie là-dessus toutes mes réserves de jus de Kiwi !  
-Et moi, je parie ma collection de vestes ! Paria Lecter. »

Charuru les regarda en soupirant, les trois exceeds étaient tournée vers elle attendant patiemment son prix. Elle regarda Sting et réfléchit.  
« Je parie que Luxus sera le troisième chasseur de dragon. Lança Charuru. Si j'ai raison, vous me devez une semaine de servitude.  
-Et si tu as tort ? Demanda Lector avec un grand sourire.  
-Je n'aurais pas tort. Assura la chatte blanche.  
-Si tu as tort, tu devras exécuter un ordre du gagnant ! Annonça joyeusement Happy. Si je gagne, tu viens à un rendez-vous avec moi !  
-Si Luxus ne t'a pas tué avant parce que tu as détruit son casque.  
-Lily ! Il faut le réparer ! Dit alors Happy en tirant le chat noir à sa suite dans la pièce des mages de rang S pour réparer l'objet le plus précieux du chasseur de dragon foudroyant. »

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini !**

 **Alors, ancien lecteur, avez vous deviner le gros de l'intrigue qui a changé ?**

 **La prochaine fois, nous retournerons du côté du Navia, je suis à chaque fois étonné du nombre de personne qui aime ce ship, il doit pourtant y avoir trois histoires à tout casser sur eux, je vous jure ! Y a plus de StingxJuvia que de Navia !**

 **Pour finir, j'aimerais répondre à un commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touché d'un anonyme:**

" Coucou,  
Je me souviens avoir lu cette histoire par le passé, et je me rapelle l'avoir adoré. C'est cool pour nous lecteurs de l'avoir repris. Mais avant de m'y lancer complèment, je voudrais savoir si cette fois elle sera publié dans son intégralité, car j'étais vraiment déçue quand j'ai vu qu'elle était resté longtemps inachevée.  
Sinon, sympa le couple crack NaVia (un des seuls cracks que j'apprécie d'ailleurs)  
A plus! "

 _Salut,_

 _Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé cette histoire dans le passé. Je voulais vraiment la reprendre, je travaillais dessus mais je n'étais pas satisfaite du resultat, la personne à remercier c'est vraiment Lucie (mon amie), disons qu'elle m'a convaincu de la reprendre. La fiction sera publié dans son intégralité, je m'y engage, parce que ça m'a fendu le coeur de ne jamais la finir et de la laisser comme ça, j'essaye et je vais vraiment me battre pour poster un chapitre une fois par semaine, il y a évidemment toujours des risques de petit retard, mais voilà, elle aura une fin, je l'ai déjà en tête, elle est plutôt amusante._

 _Je suis heureuse que le Navia te plaises, personnellement, je préfère souvent les cracks à certains couples supposé canon comme le Rowen._

 _A plus._

 **Mariosse**


End file.
